


Not Everything Is As It Seems

by XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX



Series: Ever After High AU Smut [7]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX/pseuds/XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX
Summary: Red Riding Hood has plans to go to a party and woo the Huntsman off his feet, but her mother forces her to go to her grandmother's house. When she arrives, however, things aren't as they seem.





	Not Everything Is As It Seems

**Author's Note:**

> Told in Red's POV (Point of View)

“Red. Your grandmother called asking if I could take her some flowers, but I’ve got a wedding tomorrow and have three hundred lily centrepieces to make and I haven't even started on the bridal bouquet yet. Can you take them to her for me?”

The sound of my mother shouting from downstairs made me jump before I realised I‘d locked my bedroom door. I gave myself another appreciative look in the mirror before answering her. I’d been saving for weeks and only yesterday bought myself the hottest lingerie set I’d ever seen. A bright red lace bustier and panty set with matching stockings. I’d never looked hotter.

“I can’t. I‘ve got a party tonight, remember?” And the Huntsman was going to be there. Not to mention alcohol, and the way I looked in my new underwear would knock him out.

“Red! After everything your grandmother has done for you! Come down here this instant young lady.”

I sighed. My grandmother had been a rock when my dad left us. She paid off the mortgage on the house and gave me enough money to pay for college. I did owe her everything. But still...the Huntsman! He was the hottest guy in college and I knew he was going to be at the party.

I reluctantly threw on my hooded cape to cover myself and ran downstairs.

My mother hadn’t lied when she said she was up to her eyeballs in flowers. She ran a florist business from home and now lilies covered every available surface.

“The tulips are there,” she said, pointing at the only flowers in the room that weren’t white. I looked over to see a bunch of red tulips tied with a pink ribbon around the stems.

I looked at my watch. If I walked quickly, there was a chance I’d get back in time to make the party. I picked the tulips up and turned to go back upstairs to throw some clothes on.

“Oh no you don’t! If you go back upstairs, you’ll completely forget to go. Off you go now. She’s expecting you.”

“But mom...” I could hardly tell her I wasn’t dressed and that all I had on under my cloak was some sexy undies. She’d blow a gasket. On the other hand, I could hardly walk to my grandmother’s cottage in the woods wearing what I was wearing. I sneaked a peek out of the window. It looked like a warm evening. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad as long as I kept my cloak on. No one would suspect anything.

* * *

I opened the door and stepped out into the cool evening. It was a little colder than I had thought it would be which made my nipples erect. I’d never been more aware of my pussy as I was now as a cool breeze found its way up my cloak and through the lace of the panties. I really should have put more on, but it was too late now.

I took the path that led into the forest behind my house for this was where my grandmother had chosen to buy a cottage. I asked her once why she would chose to live miles away from anyone, surrounded by trees, and she answered that she didn’t like people and preferred to stay away from them.That was all well and good, but the path to her house was dark and creepy. I always hated walking it, especially so close to dusk.

I picked up the pace, keeping my eye out for other people or the wolves that were said to roam the forest.

Pretty soon I came upon my grandmother's house. I had to admit, it was pretty, with little flower boxes full of tulips decorating each window.

I looked down at the tulips in my hand and I knew I'd been played. My grandmother had asked me to come for the company and used flowers as an excuse. Either that, or my colluding mother had come up with the idea. Either way, I felt pretty stupid standing there with the tulips in my hand. I had half a mind to turn around and go back home, but truth be told, I didn't see my grandmother very often and she must be lonely out here all on her own.

I knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in," a voice shouted out. It sounded much deeper than my grandmother's. Maybe she had a cold and a sore throat.

The door creaked as it opened.

"Grandma?" I called out. She usually greeted me in the kitchen with a pot of tea, but now the kitchen was empty.

"In here dear." It sounded like she was in the bedroom. If she was unwell, that would explain things. Placing the tulips on the kitchen table, I made my way to the bedroom.

I found her all tucked up in bed with her night hat on and her flowery blanket pulled right up to her eyes. She looked terrible and I immediately felt bad for not wanting to come.

"Are you okay Grandma? Can I get you anything? A cup of tea, perhaps?" I could barely see any of her, and her eyes were strange.

"Come closer, child," she rasped. Her voice really was deep. I wish she had said something to my mother about being ill, I would've brought her some medicine. I stepped forward and sat on the bed, making sure that the cloak was firmly covering me. She was ill enough. I didn't want to give her a heart attack too if she saw what I had on underneath.

"Your eyes look bigger than usual," I remarked. It was a weird thing to say, but behind the thick spectacles she wore, they look magnified and strange. A trick of the light made them appear a beautiful amber colour, so unlike the dark brown hue they usually were.

"All the better to see you with, my dear. Come closer."

The old woman must be losing her eyesight if she couldn't see me properly through those thick lenses. I moved right up the bed and bent my head lower to kiss her cheek. It was only when I lowered the blanket slightly to get to her face, that I realised something was wrong.

With a snarl, my grandmother barred her teeth at me. It wasn't my grandmother at all, it was a wolf instead. With a scream, I jumped back off the bed. The shock of it made me fall backwards onto the floor, banging my head as I went down.

"Ow!" I cried, rubbing my head. I tried to stand, but the wolf was now upon me, his massive paws straddling me, two at each side. He growled angrily, daring me to move. I could feel his fur brushing against my arms on either side with his front paws and my hips with his back paws. Above me his long snout with the lips pulled back showed me a set of gleaming white, but sharp nonetheless teeth.

"Where is my grandmother?" I shouted at him, trying to sound braver than I felt. His beautiful amber eyes bored into me. They were so light, I could see my own sacred reflection in them.

"So now you care about her?" he snarled.

"You can talk?" Of course he could talk. It wasn't my grandmother's voice I'd heard before, it was his, but how? He was a wolf. I briefly wondered if I'd hit my head harder than I thought I had.

"Yes I can talk, but can you?"

I didn't understand the question. He didn't wait for me to answer.

"Because if you could, maybe you should learn to use a telephone once in a while."

"Huh?"

I was still terrified by this huge beast above me, but now I was confused too. What was he talking about?

"Clearly you don't know who I am, so let me introduce myself to you. My name is Badwolf and I'm friends with your grandmother. If you spoke to her once in a while, you'd know she was on vacation this week. I've lost count of the times I've heard her say _I wish Red would visit_ , or _I don't see much of Red these days_. What kind of shitty granddaughter are you?"

"I...I…" I didn't know what to say. He was right. I was a shitty granddaughter.

"So you've decided to eat me then? Because I suck at granddaughtering, you're going to eat me for dinner?"

Badwolf laughed, if you could call it a laugh. It was more like a growl. Whatever it was, I wasn't going to waste the opportunity. I pulled myself back to try to slide myself out from between his legs, but my hood got caught on something and ripped open leaving me completely exposed with only red lace covering me.

The laughter stopped when he saw what I was wearing and the mirth in his eyes turned to something else entirely. If I wasn't mistaken, Badwolf was admiring my body.

"You are not what I imagined, Red."

"Yeah, well you're hardly what I had in mind when I came here either," I replied sarcastically. I turned over until I was face down and tired to crawl out from beneath him, but before I'd moved three inches, Badwolf's whole weight was upon me, pinning me to the floor.

"Get off me!" I screamed. Fear consumed me again. Yeah, so he could talk but he was still a wolf. I had noticed he hadn't mentioned my question about eating me. I clawed at the wooden floor to no avail. He was too strong for me. I could feel the warmth of his body, his fur only adding to it. Badwolf spoke into my ear, his hot breath sending tingles down my spine.

"Let's get one thing straight, Red. I am much more powerful than you and no amount of scratching your nails along the floor will help you escape. It will only make your grandmother's floor need fixing. As escape is the only thing on your mind, however, I doubt you'll listen to me until you calm down so I'm going to hold you here until you do just that."

"You are going to hold me against my will until I calm down?" I shrieked. "How does that make any sense at all?"

"Just listen to me then. Your grandmother is fine like I already told you. Yes, I'm pissed at you for neglecting her, but I'm not planning on eating you. I just wanted to scare you a little to teach you a lesson. I see now that I took it too far and for that I apologise. I want to talk to you about her so I'm going to get off you now slowly. You'll come to no harm, I promise. Just please don't run away. Can you do that?"

I didn't know what to say. If he'd wanted to hurt me, Badwolf had plenty of opportunity and for some strange reason, he did seem to care about my grandmother.

"Uh huh!" I replied, still not sure if I was telling the truth. If he bared his teeth at me one more time, I was going to be through that door and out of the house in a flash.

The weight lifted off and even though I had the ripped remnants of my cloak still covering my back, I felt cold without Badwolf's warm body against mine. Something dropped with a clatter and I saw that my grandmother's glasses had finally fallen from his face. I picked them up and turned around. Instead of the wolf, there stood the hottest man I'd ever seen. Badwolf had hair the same colour as the wolf's had been, and his amber eyes were the exact same hue. Apart from my grandmother's night cap that was still perched upon his head, he was completely naked. I tried not to notice just how stunningly beautiful he was, or how magnificent his body was, but it was impossible not to notice the monster between his legs.

"You're a shifter," I said, but I could barely believe it. There had been rumours that shifters existed and lived in these woods, but I'd always thought that was an old tale.

"I am," Badwolf replied simply extending a hand to help me up. I took it and he pulled me up, but he didn't realise his own strength because he pulled a little too hard and our bodies collided. When my skin touched his, I couldn't help but feel a jolt of electricity run through me. He must have felt it too because I felt his dick nudge my leg.

"I'm sorry!" I said, jumping back in embarrassment, although I wasn't sure what exactly I was apologising for.

Badwolf growled again, but this time he wasn't trying to scare me. At least I don't think he was. He was growling with lust, I could see it in those eyes of his.

"You are so attractive, Red. Your grandmother told me many things about you, but she failed to mention how stunning you are." He licked his lips.

"What a big tounge you have," I couldn't help but say.

"All the better to eat you with," he rasped.

I felt my breathing go ragged as Badwolf bridged the gap between us again. This time I stayed where I was. He was trying to intimidate me, but I wasn't about to let him get away with it.

He sniffed the air. "You smell good too. No perfume, just the natural scent of a woman. I like that."

I'd had a shower before putting the underwear on so I knew I smelled fine.

Badwolf was so close to me now that there was just a hair's width between us. I didn't want to say anything, but he smelled good too. Really good!

"You should go," he said, stepping back. Whatever energy was building up between us had stopped suddenly. Badwolf took a step back, unblocking the door. I was free to leave, but something stopped me. I realised I didn't want to leave anymore.

"I thought we were going to talk about my grandma?" I replied, desperate to get back the surprising energy between us.

"You need to leave!" He growled again and pulled back his lips so his teeth were once again bared. It was not quite as scary in his human form, but it was enough to make me open the bedroom door and leave.

* * *

The night had grown dark and little moonlight filtered through the thick canopy of trees. My cloak had ripped enough that it was almost two bits of material held together by a thread, rendering it almost useless for covering my naughty undies.

"Fucking great!" I shouted out into the woods for the benefit of no one in particular. Who the hell did he think he was, intimidating me, almost eating me? My mind wandered back to that tongue of his and I couldn't help but imagine what he would be able to do with it, the places he'd be able to reach. Just the thought of it made me feel wet in my panties.

"Asshole!" I shouted out again. The only answer was the hooting of an owl coming from somewhere deep in the forest.

I stopped in my tracks. I was clearly unable to go home wearing what I was wearing and I'd almost forgotten about the party and the Huntsman. He may have been strong and good-looking, but the Huntsman was a child compared to this wolf man I'd just met. I needed to go back to the cottage.

"Just to borrow some clothes of my grandma's to cover me," I said to myself, but even as I said it, I knew I was lying. That wasn't the reason I was going back at all.

This time I didn't knock, I just strode right in. Badwolf wasn't in the kitchen, so he must have still been in the bedroom. Good. That was where my grandmother kept her clothes.

Badwolf seemed surprised to see me saunter back in.

"What are you doing back here?"

"It's none of your business!" I replied haughtily. Damm, if he wasn't so utterly gorgeous, this would have been so much easier.

"Stupid girl. Don't you know anything about shifters?"

"I can't say that I do," I replied, turning away from him and opening the closet door. Of course I'd heard the rumors. Shifters were beasts; highly sexual and very rough.

I felt Badwolf's breath on my neck from behind although I'd not heard a sound as he'd crossed the room. He had deliberately kept a small amount of space between us, and it took every ounce of reserve not to push back to feel his hard body on me. I had never felt so turned on in my life, or so fucking angry. I turned, ready to shout at him, to tell him to get out of this house. Before I could speak, Badwolf was on me. His lips crushed mine as my body slammed into the closet door.

His arousal was now obvious as his huge cock pushed urgently against my stomach.

I kissed him back, matching his violent urgency as he grabbed my hands and pulled them both above my head. I couldn't move, and holy fuck, I didn't want to. Badwolf's body pinned me to the door making everything more exciting. His cold eyes fixed on me and I felt as though I were the prey he wanted to devour.

"You shouldn't have come back," he rasped, his breathing ragged.

He pulled me forward and threw me onto the bed, lifting me as though I weighed no more than a bag of flour. The bed squeaked as I hit it. I barely had time to turn over before Badwolf was on me again, his weight crushing me on the bed. With an intense fervour, he began to kiss me again. Passion and violence mixed as he tasted my lips. He pinned my arms down with his and he used his legs to open mine wide. I was completely at his mercy.

Badwolf bared his teeth once more and for a second I thought he really was going to bite me but instead, he sunk his teeth into the bustier. With a rip, he managed to pull the whole thing off. Throwing his head to one side, he tossed the ruined bustier to the floor. My breasts were now completely exposed and, while still pinning my hands down, Badwolf took one of my nipples in his mouth. He bit down causing me to cry out in pain. His hand reached up and clamped over my mouth, muffling me and allowing him to bite down once more. I arched my back as much as I could with his weight on me. Badwolf's other hand reached down to my panties where he ripped them off too. Both of my hands were now free so I slapped him and tried pushing the brute off me. The monster just looked up at me with those stunning eyes and grinned.

He moved swiftly downwards and before I had time to hit him again, his tongue had found my clit. Badwolf licked quickly, and I could feel the climax starting to build within me. I lifted my ass up slightly to meet his feverish tongue.

"Please!" I uttered, unable to say another word.

With a renewed vigour, he flicked his tongue quickly over my soft nub, this time not stopping. My hips bucked wildly as the strongest orgasm I'd ever had ripped right through me. My hands gripped the side of the bed, the powerfulness of the orgasm truly consuming me. When it was over, my body felt wrung out and spent. All I could do was lie there until I caught my breath again. Badwolf gave me no time as I found my legs lifted up over my body and he plunged his rigid cock into me. I took a sharp breath as he touched parts of me that had never been touched before. He pounded into me relentlessly, the whole bed shaking with the motions. When I thought he'd finally finished and his crippling weight eased, I tried to sit up, but Badwolf flipped me over until I face down on the bed. He held my face down into the blanket as he thrust himself once more into my warm cunt.

I couldn't breathe; my mouth was full of the blanket material and I began to panic, but there was nothing I could do. I managed to twist my head and was facing the wall, able to breathe again, but he was relentless.

Badwolf pulled me up so I was on all fours. Doggy style - how appropriate!

He came with an animalistic growl and he filled me with his warm cum. We both collapsed in a spent heap on the bed. Heavy breaths from beside me told me he was as spent as I was. My body was slick with his sweat.

I turned my head towards him to find Badwolf face down on the bed, long red streaks on his back where my fingernails had clawed at him. Had I really done that to him? I looked down to find teeth marks and the beginning of a bruise forming on my breast.

* * *

Later, I found a boring flowery dress of my grandmother's and threw it over my head. It was way too big, but every item of clothing I'd brought with me was torn to shreds.

"Very sexy," Badwolf said, grinning.

"I have to go. My mother will be wondering where I am," I made sure to say.

"Just be careful," he replied. "The wolves are out there in the forest."

I threw a pillow at him and matched his grin. "Yeah. I hear they are wild. They are probably nothing more than a bunch of dogs."

"I dare you to come over here and say that."

I walked over to Badwolf, slowly while gazing in those amber eyes.

"A bunch of puppy dogs!"

Badwolf pulled me back on the bed and clamped his lips to mine. I heard a loud rip and felt the air on my naked skin. It looked like I was going to have to buy grandma a new dress.

**Author's Note:**

> The Huntsman is the same one who is Hunter's father, but since this an AU, that part is irrelevant. Like, Red and Badwolf are such an adorable couple and I hope this does them justice.


End file.
